Je me souviendrais toujours de toi
by Trafalgar-Lucia
Summary: One Shot sur Ace en Français. Shinia se trouve devant sa tombe et se rappelle de leur belle histoire d'amours... Mais Sangoku la laissera-t-elle vivre ?


One Shot

J'étais là, devant sa tombe. Shanks Sengoku et Garp sont présent. Je suis à côté de Shanks, tête baissé, les mains sur mon ventre. Je retenais mes larmes. Il fallait que je sois forte. Et pourtant, Ace...

Je me souviendrais toujours de notre rencontre...

**Flash Back**

Je me trouvais à Fushia à l'age de 11 ans. J'étais une pirate sans famille, mes parents sont morts dans une épidémie lancé par la Marine. Je suis la seule survivante et c'est bien pour cela que je suis recherché pour 23 000 000 B . Shanks m'avais recueillis sur son bateau le temps que je grandis. Quand je serai plus grande j'intégrerai un autre équipage, avait-t-il dit. Du coup, mon Capitaine m'avait envoyé chercher des fruits dans la forêt. J'étais tranquillement en train de cueillir, quand tu fonça sur moi. Tu poursuivais un jeune garçon qui te ressemblais. Je conclu donc que ça devais être ton frère. Malheureusement pour moi, vous ne m'avez pas vu et tu m'as bousculé dans l'eau. En sentant que tu as frôlé quelqu'un, tu regardas la rivière et tu vis que j'étais en train de me noyer. Tu sautas à l'eau et tu me sauvas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillais dans une chambre qui m'étais inconnu. Je me tournais sur le côté et je te vis allonger près de moi. Que tu est beau quand tu dors... Mes parents de leur vivants m'avais expliqué ce sentiment : L'amour. Tu m'avais simplement sauvé et j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi. Il ne me restais plus qu'une semaine avant de reprendre la mer et mon Capitaine m'avais permis de rester avec toi. Je te racontais alors mes aventures et toi tu me fis rencontrer Sabo. Un jour, le pirate du Grey Terminal me captura et encore une fois tu me sauva la vie. La tentation étais trop forte je ne pouvais plus tenir, alors je m'approchais de toi et je te dis :

-Ace, je voulais te parler.

-Me parler de quoi Shinia ?

-Déjà, merci de m'avoir sauver et je voulais te dire que

-Que ?

-Je …

-Tu ?

-Je... JE T 'AIME ACE !

Et c'est la que tu m'a pris dans tes bras et que tu m'a offert mon premier baisé. Malheureusement, le jour d'après je devais partir alors tu m'offris un bracelet portant ton nom et le mien avec un petit cœur. Je te dis au revoir avec un dernier baisé et je repris la mer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sept ans plus tard, je pensais toujours à toi . On s'était promis de se retrouver sur les mer. J'avais changé d'équipage. J'étais maintenant avec les Hearts Pirate, équipage composé essentiellement de médecin. Nous faisons escale sur une île où des rumeurs disent que Ace au poing ardent y étais. J'avais demandé à mon Capitaine d'y aller pour pouvoir partir avec toi. Oui, avec Law on à fais un accord : Il m'aide à te retrouver et je faisais partis de son équipage pendant un an . Les 1 an s'était largement écoulé, alors je comptais te suivre pour pouvoir rester avec toi, à jamais. L'équipage accosta et me dire au revoir. J'osai un baiser sur la joue de Law pour le remercier et par miracle je n'ai pas eu de gifle !

Je marchais dans la ville à ta recherche quand un homme me percuta.

-Excuser moi mademoiselle.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

L'homme regarda mon bracelet.

-Shinia ! C'est bien toi ?

Je relevais la tête et je te vis. Je t'avais trouvé !

-Ace ! Je te cherchais.

Je me jetai dans des bras et tu m'offris un long et langoureux baisé.

-Tes lèvres m'ont manqué, Ace.

-Tu m'as manqué tous court.

Et c'est dans un éclat de rire que nous nous retrouvions.

-Tu fais parti d'un équipage ?

-Oui celui de Barbe Blanche.

-Ace je souhaiterai rester avec toi.

-Père sera sûrement d'accord pour que tu reste . Mais il faudra accepter la marque.

-Pas de problème. En plus à ce qu'il paraît, vous êtes très fort !

-C'est vrai ! Je vais te présenter au autres.

Je te suivis et tu me présenta à l'équipage. Ils m'acceptèrent dans l'équipage et je reçu le tatouage . J'avais maintenant une famille. Une vraie. Mais tous bascula le jour ou Thatch, notre frère à tous ce fit assassiner par un de nos frère. Tu perdis le contrôle de toi même et tu voulais partir. Mais je réussis à te retenir pour que tu restes juste une nuit de plus. Je te voulais mien avant de ne plus pouvoir te voir. Car oui, j'avais peur de ne plus te revoir .

Cette nuit la , le désir nous envahi . Tu me coucha sur le lit et me déshabilla. Je fis de même et tu succombais à mes caresses. Tu passa alors ta langue sur mon buste et me malaxa les seins. Après se traitement tu y mis ta langue et les suçotas. Je gémis sous ses avancement mais je voulais plus. Je descendis ma main au niveau de ton pantalon et l'enleva. Je passa ma main sur ta bosse naissante et la caressa doucement. Tes gémissement étaient étouffer par le baiser que tu me donna. C'est alors j'enlevai ton boxer et que je pris la vierge en main et commençai alors des vas et viens d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Tu te mordais la lèvre inférieur pour retenir ton orgasme .

-Ne te retiens pas Ace.

C'est alors que tu écouta mon conseil et tes gémissement se firent plus fort. Cela m'éxitais d'aventage et avant que tu te verse sur mon ventre je pris ton sex en bouche et commençai de lent va et vien. Tu grogna de mécontentement alors j'accélérais la cadance. Tu n'arrivais plus à te contenir. Tu éjacula dans ma bouche .Je relevais ma tête pour atteindre tes lèvre et tu me lécha la goutte de sperm qui coulai sur le coin de ma bouche. Tu entra alors un doigt en mi ce qui me fis mal. Je fut peu à peu habituer alors tu entra 3 doigts en moi ce qui me fis gémir plus fort. Tu décida de passer à l'étape suivante et tu te frotta à l'entrer de mon intimité et tu me pénétra doucement.

-Ace, ça fais mal .

-Shhhh, je t'aime tellement Shinia.

-Moi aussi Ace.

-Mais après ce que je vais te dire tu m'aimeras toujours ?

-Dis le moi quand on aura fini avec ça.

Je m'habitua à sa présence.

-C'est bon, tu peux...

Il commença alors à bouger. Il fit des vas et viens, nous criions de plaisir.

-Shinia je viens.

Il donna un dernier coup de rein et se coucha à côté de moi. Je me blottis dans ces bras.

-Ace tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Shinia, je suis le fils de Gold. l'ancien roi des pirates.

-Trop la classe !

-Tu...tu ne me rejette pas ?

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres, tu es le fils de Barbe Blanche et personne d'autre. Et puis on s'en fiche d'où tu viens , l'importance c'est que tu sois la avec moi.

-Je partirai avant que tu te réveil, tu le sais bien .

-Malheureusement oui. Mais je te rejoindrai si père me le permet.

-C'est trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas que tu quitte le navire.

-Si c'est ta volonté, je t'écouterai

-Ah et aussi, fais attention à Marco.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il te regarde avec convoitise, j'ai bien peur qu'il profite de mon absence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'utiliserai mon fruit du démon pour me défendre.

-Alors je suis rassuré !

-Ace je voulais te donner ça

Je lui tendit une bague en or.

-Shinia , il ne fallait pas ! Elle a du te coûter chère !

-On s'en fou de ça Ace ! Pour moi ça symbolise que nous sommes mariés.

-Ce n'est pas dans les traditions ! Normalement c'est moi qui doit te le demandé !

-Hi hi hi

-Alors, Shinia veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui Ace. Je veux t'épouser !

On s'enfila les alliance et je m'endormis une dernière fois sur son torse, ses bras m'enroulèrent .

Bien sûr, le matin quand je me réveillais il n'était plus là. Mais j'avais sa bague au doigt et lui la mienne. On était lié. Malgré ça je pleurais pendant longtemps et mes frères étaient là pour me réconforter. Les mois passèrent et la tristesse partais mais je ne l'oubliais pas. Jusqu'au jour où je courut vers les toilette. Bien sûr en se moment ça m'arrivais souvent mais j'avais refuser de voir le médecin. Finalement Marco m'obligea à aller le voir et le verdict est : Je suis enceinte de Ace. Bien sûr tous le monde me demanda qui était l'heureux élu et je fis l'annonce que Ace était le père. Père me demanda de ne pas m'éloigner et de garder le secret parce que si les marines apprenais cela ils voudront me tuer vu que je porte « l'enfant du diable en moi. Et puis le pire arriva, alors que j'étais enceinte de 5 mois, il était annoncé que Ace serai exécuté. Bien sûr tous le monde parti en direction de Marineford pour le sauver et malgré les interdictions de Père, une fois arrivé, je bondit sur le champ de bataille. J'avais mangé le fruit du vent et des tornades. Je dégageai tous les marines de mon chemin et rejoignit le petit frère de Ace : Luffy. Il se rappela de moi et me qualifia comme l'amoureuse de Ace. Il n'est vraiment pas plus mature -'-. Nous arrivions à l'échafaud. Luffy parla à son frère :

-ACE ! JE VIENS TE SAUVER !

-ABRUTIS POURQUOI T 'ES VENU !

-ON EST VENUS POUR TOI ACE !

-SHINIA JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU VIENNE ! JE TE L' AVAIT INTERDIT !

-MAIS JE T' AIME BAKA ! L'AMOUR REND FOUS COMME ON DIT !

Je vis une larme couler sur son visage . Luffy s'élança mais Garp le combattis. Sengoku allait tuer Ace quand Luffy et moi crions et dégageons une forte quantité de Haki qui stoppa l'amiral en chef dans son élan. Un homme avec un trois sur la tête ouvrit les menottes de Ace. L'échafaud s'éfondra et nous fûmes lancé dans le vide. Ace utilisa son pouvoir pour amortir la chute. Il défonça quelque marine et nous nous dirigions vers le bateau. Père était en mauvaise posture contre Akainu mais il nous ordonna de partir. J'embrassai Ace comme si j'avais peur de le perdre.

-Ace je suis enceinte de toi.

Il fut surpris et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je suis heureux, mais c'est dangereux pour toi. Tu portes l'enfant de la ligné de Roger.

-Et j'en suis fier. Très fier.

Nous continuons notre chemin quand Akainu provoqua Ace. Ce fut inévitable et il répondit à sa provoquation. Akainu allait attaquer Luffy quand Ace se mit entre et le poing d'Akainu transperça la poitrine de Ace. Je courus vers lui.

-AAAAACCCCCEEEE !

Son frère étais choqué et il le prit dans ces bras tous en pleurant.

Ace nous prîmes dans ces bras et nous dit :

-Shinia, mon amour, tu as illuminé ma vie . Protège notre enfant. Si c'est une fille appelle la Jinaya et si c'est un garçon appelle le

Nace en mon souvenir. Quand à toi Luffy, tu as été le meilleur petit frère que j'ai eu. Je vous aimes. Merci de m'avoir aimé.

Luffy et moi pleurons à chaudes larmes :

-AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEE !

Luffy est insoucient à présent. Moi je ne voulais pas me détacher d'ace et Akainu se dirigea vers moi :

-Alors comme sa la ligné de Roger continu dans tes intestins. Je vais te tuer !

Jimbei intervint et nous sauvas . Après je ne me souvient plus de rien. Je me réveillais dans un endroit que je connaissais bien : le sous-marin de Law . Law était a côté de moi. Instinctivement je mis mes mains sur mon ventre.

-Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ouf. Law , Shanks est intervenu n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a demander un enterrement.

-Tu veux y aller ? Après tous c'était ton mari. Je vais te déposer près du navire du Roux. Je l'ai aperçu il n'y a pas longtemps.

C'est comme ça que je rejoignit Shanks et que je me retrouve devant toi, Ace.

**Moment présent**

Je me cachais derrière Shanks, il ne m'avait pas vu . Jusqu'à que Shanks s'enleva et me prit dans ses bras. Je pleurai beaucoup.

-Alors c'est toi qui porte son enfant, demanda Garp.

-Non, je porte celui de Roronoa Zorro , mentai-je

Garp rigola, il ne me croyais pas.

Sengoku se mit en colère .

-Je croyais que j'avais réussi à tous les exterminer et le dernier se reproduis ! Dinia Shinia je vous arrête pour avoir coagulé avec ce diable et pour avoir porter son enfant !

-Ne la touche pas Sengoku !

Shanks se mit entre moi et Sengoku.

-Elle n'a qu'une prime de 50 000 000 B . Ce n'est pas une pirate qui a fais beaucoup de dégât. Et puis si aimé est un crime cela ferait beaucoup de gens dans tes prisons !

-Je veux bien te laisser petite, mais quand il sera grand attend toi à ce que je le pourchasse.

-Très bien.

Après être rester près des tombes de mon père et de mon mari, Marco vint me chercher pour partir dans le nouveau monde. On trouvera le One Piece pour Père, avait-t-il déclaré. Je décidai de suivre mes frères. C'était ma famille à présent.

**Epilogue :**

**Le bébé né quelque mois plus tard. Nous étions dans le nouveau monde. Marco fut le parrain de l'enfant. C'est un garçon alors je l'appela Nace comme l'aurait voulu son père. Mes frères l'entraînait pour qu'il devienne un grand pirate. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et avait hériter de mes yeux et de ses taches de rousseurs. Celle que j'aimais tant... Il avait aussi quelque talent de pyromane et pouvais invoqué la foudre comparé à moi. Bientôt à l'age de ses 15 ans, il fut recherché et c'est là que Sengoku sut qu'il était né. Il avait décider de prendre le nom de son père : Portgas. . Je pense toujours à toi,Ace. Quand je regarde notre enfant, j'ai l'impression que tu es là. Je t'ai fais une promesse, je le protégerai et il vivra longtemps. L'histoire ne se répétera pas.**

**Ace mon amour, je te rejoindrait que quand je serais sûr que notre enfant sais se débrouiller seul et qu'il ne finira pas comme toi.**

**Ace tu reste gravé à jamais dans mon cœur …**

Et voilà, ce One Shot est déjà fini. C'était mon premier lemon et mon premier One Shot. Lâchée vos comm's pour donner votre avis.


End file.
